


Santa's Gonna Come and Make Him Mine

by xlifefulloflaughterx



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlifefulloflaughterx/pseuds/xlifefulloflaughterx
Summary: Frank turns up on a cold, rainy night. Karen isn't sure why, doesn't ask for fear of spooking him, but suspects he just wants some company. She doesn't mind.Admittedly, this is pretty much all smut - hopefully it brings you some joy to end  a difficult year. Merry Christmas!
Relationships: Frank Castle/Karen Page
Kudos: 31





	Santa's Gonna Come and Make Him Mine

It was a dark, stormy night. The city was like a ghost town, workers heading home for Christmas or fleeing the capital after news of the virus broke. Karen had been working under the low light of a lamp when she heard the door. She’d instinctively glanced at the drawer where she kept her gun, working out how long it would take her to get over there, when she heard him over the noise of the rain on the windows.

“Karen…it’s me…”

Brows furrowed, she pulled the oversized t-shirt down so it covered a bit more of her legs and padded over to the door.

Checking the peep hole, she realised she hadn’t imagined it. It was him.

Opening it with the chain still on, she surveyed him quickly. His hair was wet, droplets of water on his lashes.

“Can I come in?” he asked.

She pushed the door closed and took off the chain, letting him through and locking it again.

“Expecting trouble?” he asked, watching her double-check the lock.

“Just some break-ins in the building last week” she shrugged. She knew he wasn’t fooled by her nonchalant act but he didn’t say anything else.

“Sorry for turnin’ up unannounced”

She watched him hover by the door, cold hands shoved in his pockets.

“Drink?” she asked, grabbing her half empty wine glass from beside her laptop and refilling it in the kitchenette. He was keeping his eyes on her face, but she felt his gaze drop when she turned around.

“Wine is good”

“I’ve got beer if you want it” she offered.

He shook his head, shrugging out of his damp coat.

She took it from him, handing him the wine in exchange and hanging his coat up where it would have the best chance of drying.

Grabbing a towel from the bathroom, she dropped it on his lap and sat down on the other end of the couch, sipping her own wine.

“Thanks Karen…” he said, looking guilty as he rubbed at his hair.

She pressed send on the email she was working on before he arrived and closed the laptop, sipping her wine. She wanted to ask him why he was here, but he was in one of his brooding moods. If he just wanted some company, he didn’t have to say it.

“Have you eaten?” she asked.

He shook his head.

She ordered a pizza and they ate in comfortable silence.

When she caught his gaze drifting down to the hem of her shirt for the fifth time, she laughed.

“Maybe I should put some pants on…”

“You don’t have to…” he shrugged, and then caught himself. “…sorry”

She took in the implication of those words.

He’d been quiet all night, and aside from him being in his own head, she couldn’t quite work out what exactly was going on in there.

Those dark, haunted eyes didn’t leave Karen’s face as she sat up on a bare knee, putting her hand in the centre of his chest.

His mouth was slightly open, breath coming faster as she leaned in to kiss him.

He let her lead it but returned the kiss with the same slow, exploratory enthusiasm she gave him. He tasted like pizza sauce, red wine and something indescribably Frank.

Pulling back with flushed cheeks, his lips were shining. She didn’t know exactly why he’d turned up at her door tonight. She suspected he didn’t know that either. But he seemed as pleased as she was by this turn of events.

His pupils dilated when she ran a hand over his lap in search of his cock. She found it under the zipper of his jeans and applied some pressure with the palm of her hand. The smallest sharp intake of breath was all the reaction she got, but she knew she’d found her mark.

Rubbing over the bulge of his cock and balls, she moved her lips to his neck, kissing under his chin and breathing in the scent of him.

As he thickened under her palm, she could feel him from root to tip, lengthening down his left pant leg. She rubbed him back and forth a few times and then squeezed the head and he closed his eyes for a moment.

So far he hadn’t moved his hips or said a word. Frank could be so quiet sometimes. Tonight she was going to get something vocal from him. Just hearing him moan in pleasure once would be enough to fuel lonely nights for years to come.

Increasing the pressure, she massaged his fully erect cock through his jeans, using the zipper to add some friction when she noticed it was making him leak, a small wet patch starting to stain the leg of his pant.

She knew he probably hadn’t had attention like this on his cock in a very long time. She wanted to make it unforgettable.

She was starting to think he was going to cum unannounced, the slightest hitch of his hips and the look on his face telling her he was right there. But he still hadn’t made a sound. Then he grabbed her wrist and dropped his forehead to her shoulder.

“Stop…’m so close”

She kissed the top of his head, running her hands up under his shirt to let him recover.

When she pressed on his dick again he gasped.

“…’m gonna cum if you don’t stop…”

She sat back, popping the button on his jeans and tugging down the zipper. He shuddered at the sensation. His underwear tented through the opening, material soaked at the tip where precum had leaked right through.

She pulled the waistband down slowly, taking in the thick shaft at the root, dark hair at the base and flushed skin. Pulling it all the way off, she found him uncut and pink at the head. His gorgeous cock looked angry from the teasing, precum smeared across the swollen glans.

Resisting the urge to dip her head to taste him, she ran a fingertip all the way up his shaft and he released a breath, hands twitching.

“Show me how you like it Frank” she whispered into the shell of his ear, wrapping her hand around him. His skin was hot, foreskin sliding over his erection, hard as steel.

His eyes flicked up to her face before he took his big palm and wrapped it around her hand on him. He squeezed until she was choking his cock, starting with a slow pace, wringing a drop of precum out of the tip, and then sped up until he was meeting the motion with hitches of his hips as he forced his thick cock through the tight grip.

When he let go, she squeezed him even harder and that drew the first real sound from his lips. It was a breathy huff, and she did it again, watching the head of his dick pushing through her fist.

“Tell me when you’re close” she whispered, kissing the spot just behind his ear. “You don’t cum until I let you”

He let his head drop back against the couch at that.

“Is that understood?” she asked.

“Yes Ma’am”

Karen had already soaked through her panties, but that made the situation even worse.

She stroked him slowly, squeezing on the upstroke. Speeding up, she watched his face contort with the effort of holding back.

“Close…close” he gasped out a warning when she paid too much attention to the sensitive underside. She let him go, kissing his cheek.

Making a tunnel with her hand, she slowly lowered it over his cock again. When she lifted it off, he chased the contact with his hips in abortive little thrusts. His cock was desperate for attention. She’d make him beg for orgasm before this was over.

She carried on for another twenty minutes. Each time, he warned her he was close to busting and she stopped.

Then, he almost messed up, and she finally saw his control slip.

“I’m cumming…fuck” he announced suddenly, cock twitching and she let him go. She watched with interest as a fat bead of precum slid down his shaft, but he didn’t cum. The frustration was evident, he’d been right on the edge.

“Don’t forget the rules” she warned him.

10 minutes later, he was losing his mind. His cock was straining up towards her hand every time she let him go, desperate for more contact. He could handle fewer and fewer strokes before she had to stop.

Finally, he broke.

“Please…”

“What was that?” she asked, readjusting her position against his thigh, admiring the way his swollen balls were pulled up tight against the base of his cock.

“I need to cum…please”

“I don’t know…”

He groaned, low and out of control and so not Frank. It made her head spin.

She returned to stroking his oversensitised cock, but this time she stroked him hard and fast, as though she was trying to force an orgasm from him.

“Oh fuck…” he breathed, gripping the arm of the couch. “Gonna cum…oh fuck…”

She pulled her hand away at the last minute and the frustrated cry was almost enough to give her an orgasm untouched.

“Tell me Frank…” she whispered, kissing him. He barely kissed back, so far gone. “Tell me what you’re feeling”

“I need to cum so bad Karen….please…” he whispered.

“Do your balls ache? Is your cock so hard it hurts?”

He nodded, letting his head drop back again.

“Don’t forget, you don’t cum without permission” she reminded him.

His eyes were squeezed shut when she resumed her ministrations, trying desperately to control himself.

But it was too much.

“Please…please I’m so close…oh fuck…”

“You can cum” she whispered.

She didn’t stop. She wished she’d recorded this moment, so she could watch it over and over.

His face was creased with absolute ecstasy and she could feel him go over the edge as his cock flexed in her hand.

He let out a delicious sound – a guttural moan that rumbled its way up from his chest.

Then she felt the cum erupt over her fingers, hot and thick. It dripped down her hand and smeared on his stomach as he unloaded, body so stiff she worried he might pull a muscle.

His chest was heaving with the last little aftershocks of his orgasm, and he stayed like that, eyes closed as he caught his breath for a moment.

When he opened his eyes, she released his softening cock and the satisfied smile on his face lit up the room.

He glanced down at her hand, hovering over his lap and covered in the evidence of what had just happened, and he laughed. It was infectious, and before she knew it, she was laughing too.

Standing up, she washed her hand under the sink in the kitchenette as he tucked himself back into his jeans.

“Wow” was all he said when she sat back down. She smiled, shy about the whole thing all of a sudden, when she noticed him staring at her thighs. She realised she was rubbing them together, still wound tight from the arousal of what just happened.

When he reached for her, she shook her head. “You don’t have to…”

Ever the gentleman, he leaned in to kiss her, sweeping her hair back. “I want to…but only if you want me to…”

Meeting his gaze, she nodded.

Tugging down her panties, she let him manoeuvre her so she was laying across the couch. He kissed her inner thigh, right up to the edge of the join of her thigh, before doing the same to the other leg. Covering her body with his, he kissed her breathless.

Propped up on his left elbow, he brought his right hand down and dragged a lone finger over her entrance and up to her clit. She inhaled sharply.

He took a second finger, teasing at her entrance again.

“Teasin’ me got you this worked up huh?” he asked.

She nodded, closing her eyes when his thumb started rubbing at her clit.

He watched her face carefully as he pushed two fingers inside her, curling them up to create a delicious friction. She clung to his biceps, opening her legs wider to give him more room to work his magic.

“That good sweetheart?” he asked, kissing her jaw.

“Yes…don’t stop”

She whined when he did.

“What was that?” he asked.

“Please…please Frank, don’t stop”

“That’s better” he whispered, resuming his efforts until she was writing underneath him.

“Tell me what you need sweetheart” he urged, seeing her struggling to reach the peak.

“Faster…please…”

He didn’t disappoint, increasing the speed and the pressure of his fingers against that spot inside her. The heel of his hand was rubbing against her clit and she pushed down against it, meeting his movements.

As cruel as she’d been in denying him over and over again, he didn’t torture her the same way. When she grabbed his wrist to keep his hand where it was, humping her hips up into the pressure, he didn’t falter.

She cried out, the wave crashing over her and sending her legs into spasm.

She went limp underneath him, a blush colouring the pale skin of her chest.

When she opened her eyes, he was wiping his hand off on her underwear.

“Oi, I wanted to put those back on” she laughed breathlessly, leaning up to kiss him.

“You’d ruined them before I touched them” he chuckled, dropping them on the floor and pulling her into his lap. She let her head drop onto his shoulder, exhausted.

“That was probably the best orgasm I’ve ever had, and we haven’t even had sex yet”

He groaned at the suggestion. “I think I might die if anything touches my dick for at least a week”

She laughed at that, taking his lips again.

“Don’t think your coat will be dry yet…wanna stay?” she asked. A brief moment of hesitation crossed his face and she was ready to roll her eyes at the classic way he denied himself anything good. Then he nodded, drawing her in for a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has a restful Christmas and New Year. Any comments are very gratefully received!
> 
> You'll find me on Tumblr at ambrosiac-x.


End file.
